


Panic

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, brief anxiety attack, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine being trapped in an elevator with Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki You
Kudos: 31





	Panic

You both looked up as the elevator suddenly stopped mid-way from its destination.

“I beg your pardon, but didn’t you say this kind of thing only happened in the movies?” Loki drawled calmly, raising his eyebrows. Apart from that, he seemed as calm as always and maybe even a little bored.

“Yeah, but usually only in the lame ones,” you nodded, hitting the buttons on the console once more, but the elevator didn’t seem to notice any of your actions. It had stopped somewhere between the 15th and 16th floor on that damned Stark tower.

“So you made me watch the worse kind all that time?” Loki frowned, looking at you with disbelief, for a moment forgetting about your latest problem.

“Well, oops?” you shrugged, pushing the alarm button harder. Then you pushed it longer. Three times.

It stubbornly didn’t change color, which didn’t mean anything good. You were sure that something should have happened by now.

“That hurts.”

“Can we talk for a minute about something other than me? I don’t know, maybe about the elevator we are trapped in?” you asked, pointing out the console to him.

Loki opened his arms.

“About what exactly? You forget I know nothing about your stupid machines?”

“About how we get out of here maybe? You don’t have to be an engineer to get an idea.”

“There were always people who heard the trapped ones screaming and helped them. Do you want to start that now?”

“Loki, I must confess that those movies were actually pretty scripted, so that’s not how it works in real life… Besides, we are at Stark’s tower at night, there are really not so many people around at this hour.”

“So you won’t scream? Thank gods, I won’t die today…”

Something cracked in the construction above you. The elevator pulled down a little before freezing again.

You forgot to breath for a good two minutes.

“Loki… Do you have claustrophobia?”

“A what?” he frowned.

Of course he didn’t. Even under these uncommon circumstances Loki looked relaxed, leaning on one of the walls with two packs of chips in his hands. The snacks were the reason you left your rooms where you were watching a movie marathon you convinced Loki to take part in. You came back to the memories of that morning, when you promised yourself a proper diet…

“If you don’t have claustrophobia, but I feel claustrophobic here, does it mean I have it…?”

“I don’t even know what it…”

“It means I can’t stand small spaces!”

“Well, your logic seems almost flawless as always, but I’m pretty sure you’ve managed closed spaces before pretty well…”

“But I no longer do! I want to get out! Now!”

“Hey, calm down,” Loki finally noticed that you weren’t exaggerating as much as he thought. He raised his hands in a calming gesture, but you barely noticed, all pale and shaky. “I bet it’s nothing serious, there is no real danger…”

“I just want to get out, I don’t care about the danger, I can’t breathe…”

He slapped you hard. A tacky sound filled the elevator for a moment. You blinked slowly, not sure what just happened. Loki smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, I saw it work with soldiers. As I just said, there is no need to panic. I thought machines in your world break all the time?”

You shook your head, still not fully believing what he just did and that he didn’t seem to see anything wrong or strange in doing so. You had to admit though, that you felt a little better. Your scared thoughts were no longer racing, so you didn’t bring up the slap, promising yourself to do it once you get out of this damn trap.

You absentmindedly massaged the sore spot.

“Yeah, it happens sometime, we usually just call the workers and they… Damn.”

“What?”

“I forgot I had a phone,” you muttered with your face growing red. You could feel it burn with embarassement as you took your phone from the pocket.

Loki shrugged, not really concerned about it. He finished eating the first bag of chips and was opening the second one. He seemed not to notice your behavior, although you were sure he wasn’t blind. You were thankful he didn’t talk about it.

Ten minutes later a very sleepy Tony Stark helped you out of the elevator as his suits held it from the bottom. A look of disgust crossed his face when he spotted Loki, but before he could make any hints, you gave him a warning look, pointing towards the elevator.

“I thought you were the best engineer in the world.”

“That hurts!” you heard him shout as you made your way to the stairs and to your room, with Loki by your side. The chips were long gone at that point, but you weren’t even mad.

You didn’t notice how tense you were the whole time until Loki held the door, not letting you into your room. You had to look at him directly – which you had been avoiding since you got out of the elevator. You put on a smile, hoping it looked honest enough.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can finish the marathon, I just don’t feel well…”

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” he interrupted you with seriousness in his voice. It was such a difference from his usual sarcastic remarks that you weren’t sure if you heard him right. Loki raised an eyebrow.

“You awake?”

“Yeah, it’s just…” you quickly nodded, licking your lips and looking away. “Too much happened today. And I’m sorry you had to watch me in a state like that.”

“That looked truly humiliating and I will surely remember that incident forever just to bring it back when you least expect it and laugh at you,” Loki exclaimed with a perfectly straight face. “Now that we both agree on that, shall we get inside and maybe watch something a little better before those memories sink in too deeply into my fragile mind?” he suggested in the same way, although you could see some flickers in his green eyes indicating he wasn’t all that serious.

You huffed quietly, smiling with much more ease.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> you can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
